Pristine
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: He has some major OCD, but of course, there's always an exception. Right?


**Pristine**

Golden rays shone down through the window and reflected tiny specks of dust. A hum of tunes escaped her small lips as Petra Ral sweeps the floor. Her hum wasn't anything like what famous talented singers chant but it was coated with honey if he were to give it a description. To Levi, that hum of hers felt like a clean and quiet home.

Captain Levi disregarded the dirty dust flying around in that room and instead lingered longer hidden at a corner. Cool blue eyes traced her silhouette- a sight that was at once ethereal...

Yet ephemeral as the humming stopped.

"O-oh, Levi-heichou! I-I didn't notice you were here... Umm... Well, the room's still very dusty and I'm still cleaning," Surprised, her hands held onto the broomstick tighter, "Please leave, heichou. I know you hate dusty rooms." A little smile graced her lips.

"Clean it well," He waved a hand and got out.

Not even a wiggled nose he made but sighed regretfully. If only Petra isn't so quick to catch his presence all the time...

Her shadow over the bright sun rays would be a beautiful picture to paint in his head.

* * *

Gunter wiped each window panels with much care still Levi frowned.

"Oi, Gunter."

"Heichou," The dark-haired man responded without casting Levi a look.

"Wipe the windows again."

Gunter paused mid-wipe to protest, "But-but I just wiped them..."

"It's dirty, rinse that filthy cloth and wipe it again. Change the bucket of water too," Levi stalked off after hearing a reluctant yes from his subordinate.

* * *

Grunts filled the hall room by the end of cleaning days. It was impossible for Erd, Gunter and Auruo to wash a room till it fits their respected captain's satisfaction and it frustrates them to no end.

"Say Petra, why don't you ever complain about cleaning with Levi-heichou?" Erd questions as a fist of his thumped on a shoulder.

"It's so obvious Erd, she enjoys being his little wife!" Auruo teased.

"Shut up you toad!" Petra jeered at him, "And cleaning with Levi-heichou isn't that bad!"

"Doesn't heichou ever make you clean things more than twice?" Gunter asked, a hand reaching out for a cup of tea.

"Err..." A finger tucked ginger locks behind her ear, "Levi-heichou never makes me clean things twice."

"What?!" Was the unanimous respond.

"Eh, Auruo, Gunter, maybe we should put on skirts!" Erd joked bitterly.

Everyone thought Captain Levi was just going easy on the sole female member of their squad.

Because they did not know that when it comes to Petra and the things she touches, everything is clean and clear...

To Lance Corporal Levi.

* * *

The moon hung lowly outside the open windows and candles burnt their flames in tranquility. The study room only sounded of two humans breathing. The rise and fall of their chests harmonized. The first thing she sneaked a peek at were his eyes because the flames reflected in his blue eyes reminds her of vast waters they were fortunate to see during one expedition outside the walls. Honey colored eyes slowly trace to his thin lips and shot straight to his brows.

She smiled.

A frown found its way to Captain Levi's face and Petra knew why.

"Heichou, maybe you should just bring the book and read it in your room," She suggested, breaking their comfortable silence.

"No, I would only be bringing germs back into my room," Levi replied without lifting his eyes to meet hers.

The room went chill when wind whirled in and feeling the cold run down her spine, Petra let out a tiny sneeze that was amplified in the quiet study.

Embarrassed, cheeks immediately redden.

"Ex-cuse me, sorry Heichou, I must've spread more bacterias around than necessary," She sniffed.

"Take it," He offered her a white handkerchief and she politely accepted. Petra blew her nose into the cotton cloth and held the now dirty hanky in her palms; cheeks pinked deeper, "Heichou, I'll get rid of this handkerchief for you," Clearly aware how Levi hates germs, dust, bacteria or anything alike.

"There's no need Petra. Give it back to me," Palm opened, ready to receive the hanky full of snot from her, "I'll wash it myself," Blue eyes stared straight at Petra.

"Wouldn't that be bringing germs back to your room?" Hands tentatively placed the snotty piece of cloth on his palm as she questioned her heichou.

He did not retract his open hand but instead grabbed the handkerchief tightly.

"Goodnight, Petra," Levi closed the book and left.

The captain only needed to wash his hands and the cloth once... as when it comes to Petra, one wash is more than enough for anything to be clean and fresh.

* * *

"Levi, your coffee," Erwin nudged him as he placed a steamy mug in front of the tired captain.

"Thanks," Levi only brought it nearer to him and they continued discussing about plans for the upcoming expedition.

Hanji was the smart one, "Your coffee is cold, maybe Petra should get you a new one," Voice laced with taunt.

"Hanji, what are you saying?! It's still steamy. By the way, Petra sure makes good coffee huh?" Mike sipped on his mug.

"Well... _Petra_, didn't pour it did she?" Hanji quirked a brow.

Mike shook his head, confused.

"The coffee's cold, Levi go pour yourself another or get Petra to do so," Hanji intoned while Levi just glared on... and then got up to pour himself a new one.

There are two conditions for Levi to drink a cup of coffee:

Firstly, it has to be brewed by Petra or himself.

Secondly, the cup he drinks coffee from needs to be washed- either by his own hands or Petra's.

To Levi, that's a clean cup of premium coffee.

* * *

The 55th expedition was not a success but has the least number of fatalities compared to the rest and everyone from his squad came home unscathed.

It was reason enough to celebrate.

The bar was choked with scents of alcohol and cigarette smoke but that does not bother Levi. Red-faced, tiny bits of slurred words and laughing Petra was entertaining to watch; especially if she was squabbling with a very drunk Auruo.

Levi carried Petra back that day as his other three subordinates tottered behind them.

"Leviii-heichouuu, lips always a lineee," Her fingers reached for his lips and he allows her cold touch. Out with thoughts of dirty fingers that poked Auruo's oily forehead. Her dainty finger can never be dirty, not even if they are stained in Titan's hot blood or blood of fallen comrades.

"Why do you rare-ly smileeee, heiii-ch-chouu?" Her heavy head plopped on his shoulders and Levi struggled a little at the sudden increase in weight at first.

But he quickly got used to it and found it rather easy.

* * *

An arm snaked around her waist as he placed her back against the stonewall while his free hand turned the knob of her bedroom door.

They both clumsily stumbled into Petra's room and the door slammed shut. Levi guided her gently to her bed, "Lie down, Petra," A hand held her little head and tenderly place it on her pillow.

Apart from his own, Levi would never lay a finger on anyone elses' footwear- they were disgusting and filthy. Yet after smoothing her ginger locks, Levi carried on to untie the laces of Petra's military boots and then socks.

She would need water and some pills to soothe her hang over, he knew. After lighting a candle, Levi searched around for a glass but was interrupted when Petra shot up, bare feet touching the floor.

She ran- staggered- to him and thin arms wrapped around her heichou's waist, "Thank you, Le-vi-hei-chou," Petra bumbled, "Oth-others say you're a clean freak you know? But I loved that about you..." Tired hazel eyes looked into his, "I don't have to... to check the kitchen or study twice! You always clean them well! Thank you heichouu!" Her breath smells of alcohol but Levi wasn't repulsed by it. His eyes stared intently at her wet lips.

Petra giggled.

Levi finds it endearing.

"Welcome," He whispered.

And then her lips rested upon his bleach white collar and a peachy pink pair of lip-mark was left there. Under normal circumstances, Levi would've been angry and regardless whatever state the individual was in, his hands would be pushing that body away.

But this was Petra.

"Let's get you back to bed," He carried her with ease.

Petra fluffed her pillow and her tiny hands gripped onto his crisp white shirt. Innocent brown eyes regarded him with much curiosity.

"Levi-heichou," She breathed.

Levi allows his lips to touch Petra's- the only woman in history who ever did.

* * *

It was so convenient that Petra could not remember anything she said or did to her captain the next morning.

But Levi remembers.

She tasted of whiskey when they first kissed.

Pristine- that's Petra in Levi's blue eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: I really wanted to write it better... sorry it feels a little choppy but I deleted and typed and deleted and typed so many times for days! Finally decided to publish it. Hope they aren't too OOC and the timeline when Levi's squad were recruited may be slightly altered. Do leave a review and tell me how is it. :)**_

_**Have a good day!**_


End file.
